kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Furious Five
, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Tigress]] The Furious Five (also known as "The Five") is a quintet of skilled Kung Fu warriors famed throughout all of China. Each of them attaining the rank of Master, the Five were trained by Master Shifu in the " " of Kung Fu — the , , , , and styles respectively. Members of the Furious Five History Beginnings It is not explained how exactly the Furious Five came together. However, since each was under the same instructor (presumably around the same time), it is likely Master Shifu brought them together and formed the group. This being the case, it is also unknown when and where exactly Shifu may have gained each member — with the exception of Master Tigress, whom he adopted. Despite this, however, the Furious Five were formed no less than twenty years prior to the events of the first film because of the rampage and eventual incarceration of Tai Lung. Within that time, the Five had been mastering their individual styles and gaining fame across China through various assignments, distress calls, and battles. One of such was the Battle of Weeping River, which Po collectively pointed out during his first conversation with Crane; according to him, the Five were outnumbered a thousand to one (indicating at least five thousand enemies), but their skill and determination proved victorious. In Kung Fu Panda 's dream]] In the original film, Po's fanatic "idolatry" of the Furious Five was constantly made apparent. He was seen in one of his dreams as a Kung Fu warrior fighting alongside the Furious Five. When he woke from the dream and found himself on the floor of his bedroom, his fanatic obsession was further illustrated with pictures and action figures of the Five decorating the small room, which further indicates how popular the Furious Five had become within that twenty year time span. cheers for Po as the Dragon Warrior]] Attendants of the Jade Palace later hung up announcement portraits throughout the Valley village declaring the Furious Five's participation in the Dragon Warrior tournament, where one of them would presumably be selected by Master Oogway to receive the Dragon Scroll. Having narrowly been locked out of the tournament, Po tried numerous attempts to get in; meanwhile, the Five performed in front of their spectators and masters in the Palace's arena, displaying their skills individually by interacting with various weapon-wielding wooden contraptions. Once all but Master Tigress had performed, Oogway indicated the time for selection. However, when it seemed like Oogway was about to select Tigress, Po's final attempt with a firework chair landed him right in between the two and was declared the Dragon Warrior instead, much to everyone's surprise. Although Shifu tried to intervene, Oogway replied, "There are no accidents," and carried out with his decision. The Five, meanwhile, respectfully remain stationary, believing to have failed their Master. ]] The Furious Five (as well as their Master) remained reluctant to Master Oogway's decision — especially Tigress, considering how it seemed she was about to be selected. After the tournament, the Five returned to the Training Hall to run through some of the set-ups, which later displayed to Po the severely advanced level of the course. All Five stepped off the course when Shifu asked Po to show his skill with the Adversary. Po hesitated, seeing that his idols would also be watching him, but eventually punched it, only to have the Adversary rebound and shove him into the Hall's courses. The Five and Shifu watched as Po clumsily failed each of the courses. Afterwards, the Five headed to the student barracks for the night, each sharing their sarcastic doubts on Oogway's decision and throwing in numerous derogatory jokes at Po's expense (oblivious to Po's presence as he followed a small distance behind them, allowing him to hear their insults). The following day proved no different as Po showed up for a second day of severe training with Shifu and each of the Five. By this point, however, the Five were somewhat sympathetic towards the struggling panda as Masters Mantis and Viper helped with acupuncture, and Master Tigress shared with him the story of Tai Lung, Masters Crane and Monkey listening in from the other room. in the kitchen]] The Five and Po later shared a meal together in the barracks' kitchen/dining hall. Po's stories, humor, as well as his delicious noodle soup pleased the Five — excluding Tigress, who disregarded him and ate instead — and caused them to warm up even more to the panda. However, when Shifu brought the news of Oogway's passing and Tai Lung's escape, the Five's doubts arose once more and tried to reason with their Master to let them stop Tai Lung. Shifu declined them, telling them it was Po's destiny to do so. Desperate to still try and do something about it, the Five ran away from the Palace out into the night. ]] They traveled for days before they reached the edge of the Valley where they encountered Tai Lung. All six Kung Fu warriors engaged in a battle of incredible skill and prowess, only to have Tai Lung come out victorious with a chi block on four of the Five — sparing Crane so he was able to carry the rest back to the Palace in means of a message. Shifu and Po had just finished another day's worth of extensive training when the Five returned, Crane exhausted and the others paralyzed. The Five told about their grieving experience, which placed doubt into Po when he realized that not even his idols, let alone five Kung Fu Masters, could stop Tai Lung. Shifu still believed he could defeat him, and they all went to the Hall of Warriors in the Jade Palace to retrieve the Dragon Scroll for Po. Shifu and the Five watched as Po opened the scroll, and appeared just as confused when he said it was blank. Believing nothing else could be done, Shifu offered to stay behind to hold back Tai Lung while they and the rest of the Valley escape. Master and students shared a final respectful bow, knowing that Tai Lung may very well kill him. While Po went to find his father, the Five assisted in evacuating the Valley. They were all just about out of the Valley when a large golden gust pulsed and blew past them. The Five and the other villagers returned to investigate and found Po victorious in his battle with Tai Lung. Marveling at the panda's skill that enabled him to do what they could not, Tigress led the others of the Five (as well as the villagers) in a bow in respects to Po as a Kung Fu Master, signifying Tigress' acceptance of Po as the Dragon Warrior. In Secrets of the Furious Five Some time after the first film, Po was assigned by Master Shifu to instruct a beginner's Kung Fu class of noisy bunny children. After Po settled them down, the children began to show interest in the Furious Five, talking about how "cool" they were. Po agreed with them, but then told them how even the Furious Five had to discover how they could achieve "excellence of self" before becoming great Kung Fu Masters. He illustrated this by sharing each of the Five's individual stories of how they came to discovering one of the philosophical concepts of Kung Fu that helped them to ultimately better themselves. Master Mantis discovered the power of patience, which enabled him to communicate effectively with others as well as aid him in battle; Master Viper achieved the power of courage when she helped to save her father when he was in distress from a gorilla bandit; Master Crane attained the power of confidence through his Kung Fu tryouts, which aids him in all his many confrontations; Master Tigress found the discipline she needed to help her control her strength and tame her temper; and finally, Master Monkey discovered the power of compassion, recognizing how to use his skills for the good of others when such power was used by Oogway in saving his life. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday The Five continue to protect the Valley of Peace, now with Po alongside them. During a battle with some boar bandits, Po shared with the Five the news of how he was to host the annual Winter Feast banquet at the Jade Palace. The Five were at first surprised by this, and thought the panda could use their help in preparing for such an important and sophisticated event. Po initially disagreed with their doubts, but was very quickly overwhelmed by all the responsibilities of organizing the event on his own, and realized he may need some help after all. He requested help from the Five, who aided in place settings by using their various skills to quickly and accurately set up a well-organized dinner table. , Shifu, Mr. Ping, and Wo Hop]] Later that evening, the Five took their place at the formal dinner with Po, Shifu, and the other various Kung Fu Masters. Feeling distraught over having to choose between his responsibilities as Dragon Warrior and to his family, Po had a change of heart as he shared with the other Masters his past experiences of the Winter Feast with his family. Knowing he wants to be both a good host and a good son, he quietly excused himself to fulfill that promise made to his father. The Five — as well as the other Masters — sympathized with Po's thoughts, reminiscing on other joyful aspects of the holiday, and eventually left as well to join Po at the noodle shop for the festivities. The Five wished Po a happy holiday, and then later joined in a portrait. In Art of Balance Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 fighting alongside the Five in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Master Shifu receives a message that a powerful villain (Lord Shen) has emerged with a weapon so powerful, it can destroy Kung Fu. The Furious Five tag along with Po and must venture across China to face the threat and vanquish it. They first venture to Gongmen City, they find it under control by Shen's forces. The Five and Po try to find masters Storming Ox and Croc, by using "Stealth Mode". However, when they reach the masters, they appear unhappy to go and would much rather stay in Gongmen Jail . Then, The Five and Po where discovered by the Wolf Boss , they chase him to prevent alerting Shen, only to be ambushed. The Five where brang before Shen, who threatened to use his weapon against Po. Fortunately, Mantis escaped his cage and quickly sabotaged the device. It is reveal an action figure of Mantis was placed in his cage. The Five and Po fight against Lord Shen and his forces, Shen takes on Po alone. Po was about to defeat him, when he was distracted by a pattern on him. Shen escapes, The Five take solace in the fact that the weapon had been destroyed. But they discover,to their horror, that Shen has a whole set of them. Hiding in the prison, Tigress demands to know why Po froze and says the Five will leave him behind if he can't be counted on in battle. The panda at first refuses to confess about his flashbacks, but ultimately relents and tells her that Shen knows what happened to his parents. He says that Tigress probably can't understand, but that he has to know the answer and will confront Shen with or without the Five. Tigress then suddenly hugs Po, much to the surprise of everyone else, and tells him that she does understand, but can't watch her friend die. She tells him to remain with Masters Storming Ox and Croc for his own protection while she and the others attempt to stop Shen's cannons at the source. Once they arrive at Shen's factory , it is discovered that Po didn't listen to Tigress. He unintentionally foils their plan to destroy the weapons. The Five are captured, and Shen intends to kill them as an example of his power. However, Po arrives to confront Shen and manages to free the Five, beginning a massive battle that soon includes Master Shifu who also convinced Masters Storming Ox and Croc to participate. The attempt to stop the fleet fails and the heroes are left floating in the bay amongst the wreckage. The Five watched as Po mastered Zen Ball kung fu, and could deflect the blasts from Shen's Cannons. Soon Shen is defeated by Po. Tigress is surprisingly hugged by Po, and the other members of the Furious Five watch in amazement. They then return to the Valley of Peace. In Kung Fu Crew Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! Fighting Style ]] Each member of the Furious Five are skilled in their respective Kung Fu style. Tigress is noted for her strength, Monkey for his acrobatic skills, Viper for her flexibility, Mantis for his speed, and Crane for his deflection. The Five use their skills to aid them in battle, working as a team to defeat their assailant(s). Trivia *Given that Shifu referred to Po by his species name while and before training him, it is hinted that each member of the Furious Five might have or had their own individual names before training to become Kung Fu warriors. However, director John Stevenson stated in The Art of Kung Fu Panda book that they purposely intended to "call the individual members of the Furious Five by the names of their fighting styles. had experimented with using personalized character names, but in the end kept returning to the simplicity of the generic name."Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 57. : *During the development process, there was talk of cutting one of the five and making them the Furious Four, but everyone had grown so attached to them all that couldn't part with any of the characters.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *When Po and the Five eat together, there are 64 noodles in each bowl, excluding Master Tigress who eats instead. *Discussing Po's new placement with the Furious Five in Kung Fu Panda 2, has regarded Po as the "technical leader" of the quintet. However, because he is "still finding his way" through his insecurities and clumsiness, the group doesn't become the "Furious Six", but rather "The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior" — with Master Tigress as the "real" leader, according to Black.[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/cinemaconnews.php?id=75719 ComingSoon.net - "CinemaCon: Kung Fu Panda 2 . . . Interviews"] Gallery Furious five.jpg|Original concept of the Furious Five by Christophe Lautrette and Raymond Zibach ConceptFuriousFive.JPG|Concept artwork of the Five's fighting styles by Nicolas Marlet Fivetower.jpg|Promo image of the Five for Kung Fu Panda 2 Fiveomigosh.PNG|The Five gawking at Po's stunt in Kung Fu Panda 2 FiveKFP2.jpg|The Five in Kung Fu Panda 2 quiz-310x213.png|The Furious Five as they appear in Legends of Awsomeness References Category:Groups Category:Heroes